


I Will Wait For You

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Destiel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beer, Classic Cars, Dancing, Dean And Castiel Hit It Off, Fireworks, Flirting, Flirty Dean, French Fries, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Mild References To Past Sexual Encounters, Milkshakes, New Year's Eve, Party, References to the Beatles, Romance, Slow Dancing, The Sixties, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, slight hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1969 on a cool New Years Eve in Laurence, Kansas. 1970 is close on the horizon, why not celebrate it with a big bang? Dean and Sam Winchester, along with Sam’s girlfriend Jess arrive at one of the most talked about diners in the town, which also joins to a dance club. Upon their arrival they make a scene with the flash cars that they arrive in from different years in the 60‘s. Just before then, Castiel Novak arrived, a young man who is anti-social yet wouldn’t miss a good party. During some dancing, Dean and Castiel are introduced, and things take an interesting turn. How will the pair start their New Year off in style?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Wait For You

An end to yet another era, another culture, another lifestyle. The sixties were coming to a close, awaiting the arrival of the seventies. Citizens of Laurence, Kansas were busily organising parties, frantically buying anything that they could get their hands on. Time was slipping away fast, the sun just setting over the horizon in an array of red, orange, yellow and pink. For a majority of the young adults, their ideal destination was ‘The Kaz Diner’ which joined onto ‘The Twist and Shout Dance Club’ for anyone who fancied a dance with their friends or partners. It was definitely the hotspot for those who would party until the early hours of the morning.

Suddenly, the loud roar of a car engine echoed through the streets, darkness beginning to cross the sky. In the dull glimmer of a street light, a sleek red 1961 Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz Convertible pulled up the curb, the engine dying with a sweet sound. Inside, Castiel Novak looked out of the front window, nervously scanning his eyes around the streets. It wasn’t like him to go out partying, but New Years Eve was a special occasion, he wanted to spend it with a few people. Yet, those few people were really just Ellen and Jo who owned the diner, and Benny who owned the dance club. He looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his shiny black hair a little, which was slightly parted with a small flick at the front.

“Alright Cas, you can do this,” he whispered, grabbing hold of the door handle as the door swung open.

Castiel ducked his head as he stepped out of his car, bumping the door with his hip as it closed before he locked it with the key. He sported denim bell bottom jeans, a long sleeve white shirt, blue tie and black Cuban-heeled boots. He’d thought that he would be a little underdressed, but others seemed to be walking into the diner in some simple clothing, a lot less fashionable to Castiel’s attire. The young man sighed heavily before sauntering over to the diner door. He had always been slightly anti-social and never really talked to anyone at parties, his favourite spot in the diner was right at the corner of the bar, sipping on a milkshake as alcohol wasn’t his thing, maybe one day he would try it. The door suddenly swung open violently as two males dressed in tie-dye stumbled out before falling to the concrete pavement. Castiel raised an eyebrow as he approached, noticing Jo appear at the entrance of the door.

“You two are banned for life!” she yelled.

“We were only having a joke man, relax,” one of the men replied.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Castiel spoke up, regretting it slightly.

Jo turned her head slightly, smiling when she saw the younger man, her blonde hair tied into a messy up-do.

“Cas, hi...they were being a little rowdy and rude so I was asked to escort them out,” she replied.

Castiel merely nodded before walking past the two men, putting his arm protectively around Jo before steering her back into the diner and closing the door. He turned her around to face him, his hands placed gently on her shoulders as he looked her over.

“Are you hurt?” he asked.

“I’m fine Cas, calm down will ya,” she chuckled, wrapping her arms around her friend. “I have to get back behind the bar but...you want the usual?” she continued.

“The usual,” Castiel replied with a small smile as he followed Jo down to his favourite spot.

As he sat down he scanned his eyes around the space, taking in the sights and sounds of the people, the music, the laughter. ‘Sunshine Of Your Love’ by Cream was playing at a medium volume through the stereo console at the other corner of the room, it happened to be one of Castiel’s favourites. Jo returned quickly with a double chocolate milkshake and also a side of fries for Castiel, which he was grateful for as he hadn’t eaten since lunch time.

“Anyone interesting here tonight?” he questioned, popping a few in his mouth.

"Not yet, I did hear a small rumour that the Winchesters were going to be here,” Jo answered.

“The Winchesters?” Castiel replied with a raised eyebrow.

Jo’s mouth fell open as she lent across the counter and grabbed his face, squishing it up slightly.

“You haven’t heard of them?” she whispered with a small hiss.

Castiel replied with a shake of the head, before he was released from Jo’s grip, rubbing his cheeks gently.

“They were the popular ones back in high school. I mean, I knew Dean Winchester for a while, but we don’t speak anymore, he doesn’t socialise with many people now. But I heard it’s because he’s well...homosexual, but that’s maybe a rumour. His brother Sam, he’s very nice, he always talks to everyone and his girlfriend Jess is just beautiful,” Jo explained.

“Dean Winchester sounds like an ass...butt,” Castiel replied.

Jo chuckled slightly as she slapped him on the arm lightly, before pushing herself off the counter.

“You say the funniest things Cas. I’ve got to go and take more orders, enjoy yourself and try talk to someone...please,” she mused, before sauntering away.

Meanwhile, another two cars pulled up outside ‘The Kaz Diner’ engines dying with a low rumble. One was a gleaming black 1967 Chevrolet Impala, the other a shiny blue 1965 Corvette Sting Ray Coupe. The owner of the Impala was none other than the handsome, cheeky Dean Winchester. His brown-blonde hair was combed to the side, with a small cowlick at the end. He sported a vintage blue and black stripe suit, white shirt underneath, black tie and black Cowboy boots. Everyone would always compliment him on his sense of style, Dean always seemed to keep up with the trends, and everything that he wore looked great on him compared to some others. In the Sting Ray Coupe was Dean’s younger brother Sam, with his girlfriend Jess. Sam’s dark brown hair was slicked back, sitting just under his earlobe. He sported brown denim bell bottom jeans, a Paisley patterned shirt and brown and white Oxford shoes. Jess stepped out of the car as she sauntered around to take hold of Sam’s hand, her blonde classic pin curls swaying in the wind. She sported a peach coloured mini dress, white gogo boots and wore heavy mascara and peach lipstick for her makeup.

“This is so exciting Sam! 1970 is almost here!” she exclaimed with a small smile.

“So am I Jess, come on, let’s go dancing,” Sam replied, with a grin.

The pair walked over to Dean who was playing with his hair and Sam frowned slightly.

“Dean your hair is fine, stop playing with it or you’ll wreck it,” he huffed.

“Sorry Sammy, just want to look my best,” Dean retorted.

“You hardly talk to anyone anyways,” Sam scoffed.

“Today’s a new year Sam,” the older Winchester replied.

“You say that every New Years Eve, Dean,” the younger Winchester sighed.

There was silence before Dean straightened up and tucked his car keys into his pocket.

“Whatever, anyways, I’m going to the diner, I’m guessing you two are off to swing, twist and god knows what else,” he mused.

Sam simply rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Jess’ waist and turned her around.

“Yes Dean, we will see you tomorrow if we don’t see each other at the end of the night. Happy New Year I guess,” he responded.

“You too, Sam,” Dean answered, before he turned away from the pair and began walking to the diner, hands resting in his pockets.

He let out a heavy sigh as he swung the door open and was hit by the sounds of joy and friendship. Dean didn’t make many friends, he only had Sam really, other times he only had himself. A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth when he heard the music playing, he was heavily into the classics.

"Dean!” a voice called.

Dean tilted his head up as he saw an old friend of his, who he gave a small wave to before turning away as he went to sit at a table. As he got near his usual table, his arm collided with someone, causing them to gasp. Dean’s reflexes were quick as his arm wrapped itself around their waist to steady them. It was Jo.

“Steady on there, someone’s been on the sauce early,” he chuckled.

“Dean!” she exclaimed, straightening herself up as she sorted the dress she had on.

“Uh...Jo, isn’t it?” Dean questioned.

Jo gave him a small smile before nodding.

“That’s right,” she replied.

“I’m sorry, just its been so long since I saw you,” he mumbled, with a nervous laugh.

His nerves of socialising were starting to kick in already and he hated that.

“It’s okay Dean, you were never the social type anyways. Where’s Sam and Jess?” Jo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Next door, they wanted to dance first before coming to get a drink and something to eat,” Dean answered.

Jo gave a curt nod as she turned around, Dean following close behind her. They stopped at a table as Dean sat down and made himself comfortable.

“Do you want your usual?” Jo questioned.

“Thanks, but skip out on the burger, just the fries,” Dean mused, giving Jo a small smile.

“Great, I will let Mom know straight away. Oh and...Happy New Year,” she responded.

“You too,” Dean replied, as Jo turned away. “Hey Jo,” he spoke quickly.

Jo stopped abruptly, turning back around to face Dean, quirking her eyebrow again.

“Yeah?” she replied.

Dean stood up from his seat as he suddenly wrapped Jo up in a hug, her hands resting on his arms. Her eyes were a little wide as she tried to contemplate on what was going on. She caught Castiel looking at her over in his usual corner, his fingers resting on the glass he had for his milkshake.

“Um, Dean I kind of have to get back to work,” Jo chuckled.

“Sorry,” Dean laughed, pulling away from her. “Just wanted to give you a hug to say thanks, even though we haven’t talked much, but you did a great job of keeping this place up and running,” he added.

Jo shoved him playfully as he sat back in his seat, before she walked away to get more orders and talk to some other customers. Dean’s eyes scanned around the room, taking in the sights of couples, families and groups of friends, smiling slightly. He ended up looking back at the table, dancing his fingers across the menu in front of him as he nodded his head to the music. It hadn’t even been five minutes since Jo left that she suddenly came back to Dean’s table with fries and a beer.

“That was quick,” he issued.

“Mom heard you were here and made them as quickly as possible, you know what she’s like,” Jo laughed, giving the table a quick wipe down before disappearing again.

Meanwhile, Castiel finished off a second milkshake, placing it to the side as he let out a loud sigh. He hadn’t seen many people coming in that he knew, he figured they were all next door or just not coming to the party. He looked around the room, trying to see if he noticed anyone, but had no luck. However, his eyes did stop on a young man at the other corner of the room. Castiel took note of his attire, which looked fairly good on him and also his strong jawline and glistening green eyes.

“Wow,” he whispered.

Dean tilted his head up just in time to catch his gaze with Castiel’s, a blank expression on his face. The pair stared intensely at each other for a moment before Castiel went bright red and turned his head away, fumbling about for money to pay for a third milkshake. He could feel Dean’s eyes burning into his skull.

“You’re an idiot,” he cursed to himself.

Suddenly a low whistle sounded his way, causing Castiel to turn his head just a little, his eyes darting over to Dean. He couldn’t help but stare at that smug look on the guy’s face as he tilted his head. Castiel was in a trance, the music seemed to drone in his ears yet once again he turned away, unwilling to keep his gaze set on Dean.

“Here ya’ go Cas!” Jo cheered happily, setting another milkshake down for him as he handed her the money.

“Thanks,” he replied, with a small smile.

Yet again that same damn whistle came soaring into his ears. Castiel cringed before turning his full body around on the spinning stool, his fingers grasped tightly around the cold clear glass. Dean’s eyebrow raised, a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth as he flicked his head up once. Castiel’s brow furrowed in confusion as he tilted his head, continuing to stare at Dean. The young man laughed quietly over the music before motioning Castiel over with a simple wave of his hand. Castiel felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he slowly stood from his chair, milkshake still grasped in his hand. His heart began pounding, palms sweating as he slowly made his way over to Dean, pushing past a few people, excusing himself for being a little pushy. Once he had finally reached the table, Dean looked up at him, flashing a small grin.

“Hey good lookin’,” he hummed.

Castiel rolled his eyes as he placed his drink down on the table and sat in the seat without even waiting to be told to sit.

“Please don’t play that act on me,” he murmured.

Dean’s smile faltered as he sat up straighter in his seat, swallowing the lump in his throat. His jaw clenched as his nerves started to get the better of him. He thought he could talk to someone, and he just tried with Castiel because he thought he looked quite interesting. Now look how that turned out.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I’m just a little nervous that’s all. I don’t socialise much, I don’t have many friends actually I-” he paused, seeing the confused expression on Castiel’s face. “Sorry,” he added, looking down at the table.

“You’re Dean Winchester aren’t you?” Castiel questioned, resting his arms on the table.

Dean lifted his head quickly as he stared at the younger man in front of him, his palms sweating as he rubbed them on his pants.

“That’s me, yeah,” Dean chuckled nervously, biting on his lower lip as he looked at Castiel, lost in his bright blue eyes.

“I’m Castiel,” he answered, holding out his hand. “Castiel Novak,” he added.

“Mind if I call you Cas?” Dean asked, taking Castiel’s hand as he gave it a firm shake.

Castiel’s heart fluttered at the touch, yet another flush of red crossing his cheeks. He let go quickly, resting his hand back on his other hand, still feeling the tingling in his fingers from Dean’s grip. He soon started to regret calling Dean an 'assbutt' earlier when Jo talked about him.

“I don’t mind, everyone else calls me that,” he mused.

“Great,” Dean replied, with a smile as he picked up a fry and put it into his mouth. “Want some?” he asked, pushing the box Castiel’s way.

“Dean Winchester sharing food, that’s new,” a voice laughed.

Castiel looked up as he saw a tall man standing by the table, a young blonde woman by his side.

“Shut up Sammy, this is Cas or Castiel,” Dean answered.

“Hi,” Sam replied, holding his hand out to Castiel. “I’m Dean’s younger brother,” he added with a small smile.

“Oh, you’re Sam Winchester?” Castiel questioned, shaking Sam’s hand.

“He sure is, my baby brother,” Dean scoffed, giving Castiel a small wink, which caused him to blush.

“Oh and this is Jess,” Sam issued, wrapping his arm around Jess’ waist as he pulled her forward.

“Hi Castiel,” she spoke with a small grin.

“Hi Jess, it’s a pleasure to meet you, you look really nice tonight,” he replied.

“Oh, thank you,” Jess chuckled.

“Hey Sammy you better watch out he might be after Jess,” Dean joked, with a laugh.

“I find that highly impossible Dean,” Castiel replied roughly.

“Why’s that?” Dean asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“Woman aren’t my how do you say it ‘thing’ if that makes sense,” Castiel answered.

“Oh. Oh! You’re-okay yeah, I get what you mean,” Dean replied, a small blush crossing his cheeks.

Sam chuckled to himself as he and Jess said their goodbyes before going over to talk to Jo, leaving Castiel and Dean alone again. Dean couldn’t look at Castiel after he got the idea of what he meant.

“So you’re gay?” he asked.

“Yes Dean, please look at me when you speak, it’s rude to not make eye contact,” Castiel answered.

“Handsome and bossy...I’m beginning to like you,” Dean fired back.

“I-Dean...” Castiel huffed, leaning back in the chair.

There was a moment of silence before Dean cleared his throat as he stood from his seat, fixing the jacket of his suit. He looked back at Castiel before holding out his hand to him.

“Do ya’ wanna’ go dancing?” he questioned, smirking slightly.

Castiel’s eyes fixed on Dean for a moment, his stomach churning as he felt his heart rate rise. They’d not even talked properly for five minutes and now Dean was asking him to dance. But, this is the first time in the past few years that anyone has taken note of him and been somewhat interested in him. Castiel felt that things wouldn’t end with himself and Dean dancing for a while. He felt like the night would be a long one, that he and Dean had a lot more to talk about. There was no denying that there was a connection, it was blatantly obvious. How could Castiel say no when this is his last shot at something good before the new year came along.

“I’d love to,” he spoke fondly, placing his hand in Dean’s.

Dean smiled as he wrapped his fingers gently around Castiel’s before pulling him from his seat.

“Just a couple of dances,” he whispered, into Castiel’s ear as he opened the door to the dance club next door.

Who knew where the night would lead.

* * *

_“Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)_   
_Twist and shout (Twist and shout)_   
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on baby)_   
_Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)”_

‘Twist and Shout’ by The Beatles blared through the jukebox in the dance club, bodies dancing everywhere. Dean and Castiel had hit it off like a house on fire, dancing the night away and getting to know each other. Midnight was getting closer and closer, it wouldn’t be long before they’d be cheering as the New Year came about.

_“You know you twist your little girl (Twist, little girl)_   
_You know you twist so fine (Twist so fine)_   
_Come on and twist a little closer, now (Twist a little closer)_   
_And let me know that you're mine (Let me know you're mine)”_

Dean grinned as he followed Castiel’s movements twisted and swaying his hips as they pair of them stood in the middle of the dance floor, putting on a show for all the bystanders. The pair couldn’t help but belt out a few lyrics as they moved a little closer to each other and Dean’s smile grew wider as he took Castiel’s hands and they danced a little closer. A few wolf whistles came from the sidelines and Dean chuckled as he saw Sam standing with Jess, watching his older brother and Castiel dance like they didn’t give a damn at all.

_“Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby)_   
_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby)_   
_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby)”_

The song came to an end as Dean still kept Castiel close to him, their eyes locked as another song came on. Dean cringed as it was a slow song, and slow songs were never really his thing. Castiel however, was quite a fan of the song ‘I Will Wait For You’ by Connie Francis, but hardly anyone knew about that.

“Do you want to sit down?” Castiel asked, after seeing the look on Dean’s face.

“No I-just, I’m not really a fan of this song,” Dean laughed softly.

“You’ll learn to love it,” Castiel hummed as he slotted himself into Dean’s personal space.

Dean simply grinned as he wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist, resting his hand on the younger man’s lower back, before clasping his other hand. A few other people joined them as the pair began to slowly move to the music, steps in perfect timing with each other.

“Does Sam know you can dance?” Castiel questioned with a chuckle.

“No he doesn’t, well, I guess now he does,” Dean scoffed as he held Castiel closer.

Their eyes locked again as they began to move around the floor, trying to move away from the middle of it, before settling closest to Sam and Jess.

“Come on Sammy have some fun!” Dean teased, spinning Castiel out slowly before bringing him back into his arms.

_“If it takes forever I will wait for you_   
_For a thousand summers I will wait for you_   
_Till you're back beside me, till I'm holding you_   
_Till I hear you sigh here in my arms”_

Castiel smiled widely as Dean suddenly dipped him down, a low laugh leaving both their mouths as Dean lifted him back up. Their chests were now flush against each other, Dean’s grip on Castiel’s shirt tightening. It was clear the two were flirting, even Sam could see it as he waltzed around the floor with Jess. The pair of them clearly needed to leave and go somewhere a little less packed.

_“Anywhere you wander, anywhere you go_   
_Every day remember how I love you so_   
_In your heart believe what in my heart I know_   
_That forevermore I'll wait for you”_

Dean lent down as he rested his cheek against Castiel’s, the younger man’s face going a deep crimson red as his arm wrapped gently around the back of Dean’s neck.

“Hey, you wanna’ get out of here?” Dean whispered softly.

“Sure, but I drove here, what will I do with my car?” Castiel replied.

“Give it to Sam, he can have Jess drive his car,” Dean answered, as they slowly pulled away.

Castiel nodded as they went in search of Sam and Jess, which didn’t take long as they appeared out of nowhere. Dean stopped Sam suddenly as his younger brother turned to look at him.

“Cas and I are leaving, could you take his car?” he asked.

“Sure, uh, where do you live?” Sam replied.

“Just take it back to our place,” Dean hummed, tilting his head slightly to look at Castiel, giving him a small wink.

“Dean,” Castiel chuckled, turning his head away as he blushed, yet again.

Sam laughed as he grabbed Castiel’s keys off of him before whispering something to his brother, making the older Winchester go crimson as well as stuttering his words. Castiel laughed loudly as he laced his fingers through Dean’s and the pair made their way out of the dance club, the cool air hitting them.

“Wow, whose car is that?” Castiel gasped suddenly, his eyes scanning over Dean’s car.

“Mine,” Dean replied, with a smug grin.

“I should have known,” Castiel chuckled, skimming his hand over the top of it. “It’s beautiful,” he added.

“Thanks, now come on, we gotta’ get somewhere before the New Year hits,” Dean issued, sauntering around to the driver’s side.

Castiel followed, getting into the passenger side as he sunk down into the plush leather, a sigh leaving his lips. He’d had his fair share of riding in Chevrolet’s, but never a ‘67 Chevy Impala. Dean flicked through some cassette tapes before fishing out a 60‘s mixtape before slotting it into the cassette player.

“Hope you don’t mind,” he mused, turning the key in the ignition as the Impala roared to life. “Ah yes, you’re sounding good baby,” he added, with a smirk.

“You call your car baby?” Castiel questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

“Problem?” Dean asked, as he pulled out from the curb.

“Not at all, it’s...adorable,” Castiel chuckled.

“Yeah I am quite adorable,” Dean hummed.

“And vain,” the younger man retorted.

Dean smirked as he pushed his foot on the accelerator, the car speeding up a little as he kept his eyes on the road.

“Tell me exactly where we’re going,” Castiel spoke fondly.

“Surprise,” Dean replied.

Castiel couldn’t help but smirk as he turned his eyes back to the front window. This was the first night in years he was actually enjoying himself.

* * *

Dean and Castiel took a long journey up to a park where you could see pretty much the entire town. It was where all the 'lovers’ went on first dates and all sorts. Dean knew all the stories, it’s where he had his first time, with a guy to be more exact. He and Castiel sat on the hood of the Impala, engaging in a deep conversation as they both looked out at the lights which lit up the town. You could hear light beats of music coming from surrounding houses and cafes, lights flashing from neon signs and party goers.

“So you grew up here?” Castiel asked, turning his head to look at Dean.

“I sure did, had to become an adult way too early though,” Dean replied.

“Really? Why?” Castiel questioned.

Dean looked down at the ground, kicking a few stones to the side as he let out a low shuddering breath. He hated speaking of this topic, but he didn’t want to snap at Castiel for asking. Plus, he was beginning to like his company, there was something about him that excited him about his new friend.

“My parents, they uh, died in a house fire when we were young. I had to look after Sam and make sure he grew up to be the man he is today,” Dean explained.

“Dean I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude,” Castiel whispered, his hand coming up to rest gently on Dean’s arm.

He turned his head slightly, eyes scanning over where Castiel’s hand was, a small smile breaking out on his lips as he looked into Castiel’s eyes. They stared at each other for a long time, for longer than usual, before Dean cleared his throat as he looked away. Castiel dropped his hand back to his side as he fished out his phone and looked at the time.

“Dean, there’s about thirty seconds until minute,” he issued.

“Dammit really, quick take my hand,” Dean replied, holding his hand out.

Castiel quickly took Dean’s hand as the older man began to walk down a small pathway.

“Dean where are we going?” Castiel asked hesitantly.

Dean didn’t say a word as they came to a clearing, the town seeming a little closer, a few houses scattered up on the hill.

“Get ready,” Dean said with a smile, his hand still grasped around Castiel’s.

Silence followed as Castiel scanned his eyes around the town, his heart racing in his chest as he felt himself being pulled closer to Dean.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six,” he heard people chanting.

“Five, four, three, two...one,” Dean whispered.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” voices hollered in the surrounding houses.

Suddenly the sky lit up with fireworks and Castiel gasped, his free hand coming up to his mouth as he watched the array of colours flash before his eyes. Loud bangs and booms rang through his ears as he smiled happily, a few tears brimming in his eyes. Castiel had never seen firework this close before, and never with anyone. He felt Dean give his hand a squeeze and he turned around to face him.

“Happy New Year Cas,” Dean hummed.

“Happy New Year Dean,” Castiel replied, with a small smile.

Before he could even register what was happening, Dean’s hands fell on his cheeks as he tilted the younger man’s head up slightly. Castiel’s eyes widened, his heart pounded heavily as he felt Dean’s lips brush his. Dean grinned slightly, before slotting his lips together with Castiel’s, closing his eyes as he lent into Castiel. The younger man sighed briefly as his hands found their way to Dean’s waist, gripping to the fabric of his suit jacket, his eyes fluttering closed. Dean’s lips were warm and soft against his, it was the first time Castiel had ever kissed a man, and for him it had to be the best experience he had ever had. Soon, Dean and Castiel pulled away, resting their foreheads together as Dean’s hands moved to the nape of Castiel’s neck, looking at the younger man through his eyelashes.

“So, a new year, a new life,” he murmured.

“It sure is,” Castiel answered, with a small smile.

“Could I maybe interest you in a date next week?” Dean questioned, moving his head away to get a proper look at Castiel.

Castiel simply blushed as he moved away, taking Dean’s hands in his as he looked at the older man, his head tilted slightly.

“I would love to Dean,” he spoke finally.

The pair of them started happily laughing as Dean brought Castiel into his arms, spinning him around as their lips found each other’s again. Fireworks continued to go off as the cheering died down slightly. But the party had only just begun for Castiel and Dean, it was surely a night to remember.

 


End file.
